Apple pies, Girls and Guys
by Lampala
Summary: A follow-up to Castaway. Scott 'samples' apple pie, Alan talks to Tin Tin and the Tracys and Kabilas meet again in a rescue. Chapter 6 up! Complete!
1. Caught redhanded

**Sorry it's taken me this long to do this little story, but I haven't been able to use the computer. And sorry it's a little short, but I'm doing another chapter as well. That one's about Alan and Tin Tin. So here's the first chapter of 'Apple pies, Girls and Guys.' (Really random title, I know)**

Apple pies, Girls and Guys

Chapter 1 - Caught redhanded

Grandma had only turned away from the oven for a minute, but when she looked when she looked back she could see her eldest grandson helping himself to what had been cooking. She was annoyed. He and Alan had been away for over two weeks, with everyone worrying sick about them, and the first thing Scott was doing now that he was home was scoffing her apple pie.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy!" she yelled. He turned round upon hearing her shout.

"Oh, hi Grandma," he said shakily, then turned round and headed for the door.

"Wait right there, young man," she called to him, and he instantly stopped.

Scott knew he was in for it now. He'd always had a sweet tooth and it frequently got him into trouble with Grandma. He remembered when Lady Penelope had come to the island, desperately wanting to go on a mission. He had gone into the kitchen and 'sampled' Grandma's cake, as his brothers had put it. He had heard later that they had made a practical joke out of it, telling Lady Penelope that he needed rescuing.

"Scott, you need to learn to wait for dessert," Grandma said, bringing him back to the present.

"You could have had that apple pie after dinner if you hadn't have started to eat it."

"Could have?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm not letting anyone eat it now. They'll just have to make do with no pudding." Scott immediately felt ashamed. Because of him his brothers wouldn't be able to have apple pie for dessert. They'd be annoyed at him too. But then, they had grown used to not getting dessert for someone eating it. Whether it be him, Gordon or occasionally their father, there was normally someone tring to nab Grandma's brilliant cooking.

"Can't you bake another one, Grandma?"

"Bake another one?" Grandma's tone was harsh. "You know full well I can't. At least, not before dinner."

"I'll help," Scott offered.

"You're not coming anywhere near my oven," she told him, remembering all the times his cooking had gone wrong, resulting in the food being incinerated and a fire breaking out.

"So, what are we going to have for dessert, then?" Scott asked.

"_You're_ not having anything. _Everyone else_ can have chocolate mousse."

"What? Aw!" Scott loved chocolate mousse! Things just weren't fair sometimes.

"You can go now, Scott," Grandma said, getting the chocolate mousse out of the fridge and turning back to the meal she had been cooking.

**Please review!**


	2. A confrontation

**Sorry about the wait. I didn't expect to have so much on. **

The confrontation

It had been a while since Alan had come and sat outside. It was time to do the thing he had been dreading. It was time to talk to Tin Tin. He stood up, made his way around the pool and climbed the steps, taking him up to the balcony. He walked through to the lounge and immediately saw Scott over by the vid-phone, talking to someone on the other end.

"Oh, hi, Alan," Scott said, after he had ended the call and noticed his brother.

"Hi, Scott. I see you escaped Grandma's wrath."

"Yeah. You're gonna have chocolate mousse tonight, anyway."

"What were we gonna have before."

"Apple pie," Scott mumbled, so Alan could hardly hear.

"What?"

"I said apple pie," he said a little louder.

"Aw, Scott! You know how we all love apple pie!"

"And you know how we all hate you and Gordon pulling pranks on us."

"Okay, okay. Who were you just talking to?" Alan asked, changing the subject.

"The hospital Yerodin was admitted to. They say he's gonna be fine. I dunno what they're gonna do about homes, though. They have lived on that island for a long time. Tawonga, Kya and Malaika have never been to school either. I think Will'll probably find a house near wherever the Kabilas come to live, but we might find out soon enough anyway."

"Yeah. Do you know where Tin Tin is, by the way?" Alan asked, getting straight to the point.

"Um, I'm not sure but I think she went downstairs," Scott offered.

"Thanks, Scott. You're a great help," Alan replied sarcastically.

"Check her room," Scott called, as Alan walked towards the door. He walked out into the main corridor and went down the stairs to the lower corridor. Tin Tin's room was first on the left, wasn't it? He didn't want to make a wrong turn and end up in Kyrano's room. Or worse, Grandma's! All the doors were the same colour, after all.

Alan reached the door he thought was Tin Tin's and knocked on it twice.

"Tin Tin? You in there?" He heard nothing in response, and so decided to open the door.

Inside, clothes and duvets were sprawled all over the floor and a dresser had all its drawers pulled open with clothes hanging out, but it was definitely Tin Tin's room, with her dressing room mirror and pinky red walls. And, sitting right in the middle of it all, staring out the window aimlessly, was Tin Tin.

"Tin Tin!" Alan cried, and ran over to her. She spun round, finally hearing him.

"Oh, Alan, I was so worried about you," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't come up and greet you. I was.. busy." What? Busy staring out the window? Alan thought.

"Oh, I'm fine. So's Scott, and we don't mind. Ummm."

There was silence, and Alan tried to break it by saying, "So, what've you been doing while I was away?"

"Well, you know. Stuff. We did actually try to find you, but the plan went a bit wrong."

"You met Eddie Houseman, didn't you?"

"What?!"

"William Mansfield. I meant William Mansfield. Sorry." How _that_ man's name had come into his head, he wondered!

Tin Tin laughed. "Yes, I met Will. Nice man. A bit annoying, though. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I met him. Not sure about the nice bit, but you're absolutely right about the annoying bit." He laughed back. "Apparently, even Dad couldn't stand him." But then Alan thought about what he was meant to be talking to Tin Tin about and his grin faded.

"But did he, you know, try anything?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Well, I think he might have wanted to, but he backed off when I told him about you. Ran away, in fact_." When I told him about you_, did that mean...?

"Yes, it does mean that. Why would I swap you for some annoying cartographer?" Alan smiled. He had the best girlfriend in the world.

**Aw, Tin Tin and Alan make such a great couple! ****Yay, I've finally gotten this chapter written. On this chapter, I put dresser instead of chest of drawers, so I'm trying here. If there are any other things I've missed out, please tell me, as your comments helped a lot in the last chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to do another chapter. I might so you can find out the things you didn't from the last chapter, but anyway. Please review!!**


	3. The earthquake

****

I decided to do another chapter as requested. Sorry 'bout the long wait. I was busy, as always, and I only got one review for the last chapter! Thanks lissysue for that, by the way. I do normally get motivation for the next chapter by getting reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh and by the way, if you haven't read 'Castaway' then this probably won't make any sense.

The Earthquake

"Hi, Scott," Virgil said, as he walked into the lounge, and spotted Scott sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Virg," Scott replied. "What you doing?"

"Oh, I just finished my painting and was coming in to play piano."

"Right. Can I see your painting?" Scott asked, curious to know what he had looked like.

"Sure. I'll just go and get it," Virgil said, and walked outside to get it. A few seconds later he came back, carrying his painting.

Scott tried not to laugh as he looked at it.

"What's so funny?" Virgil asked, acting hurt.

"No, it's nothing about how you did it. I just didn't know how darn funny I looked," he told his younger brother, and he suddenly found he couldn't stifle his laughs any longer. He burst out laughing, and soon Virgil had joined in as well. They couldn't help it. Scott and Alan did look very funny in the painting. Their hair was so long and messy they looked like cave-men and their clothes were completely brown and caked with mud. They both had lots of cuts and bruises down them and their clothes were completely ripped and torn. So, all in all, Scott and Alan looked very funny in Virgil's painting.

"What are you boys laughing at?" came their father's voice from the doorway.

"Just this painting Virgil did of me and Alan. We did look very funny." Jeff came up to stand behind them, looking down at Virgil's painting.

"Wow, that's very good, son. It does look an awful lot like what they looked like. Lucky it doesn't smell how they did, though."

"Yeah. I think we'd all be dying if it did," Virgil joked.

"Hey, I didn't smell that bad!" Scott said defensively.

"Yes, you di..." Scott was saved from a long argument by a beeping sound. They all turned around to see Gordon's portrait flashing.

Jeff immediately walked over to his desk.

"Go ahead, Gordon." A speaker came up from the desk and Gordon's portrait became a live image.

"Father, an earthquake has struck eastern Australia. A hospital in Brisbane, Queensland has been hit and many of the patients are trapped."

"Brisbane, isn't that where...?" Scott started, something on his mind. Virgil was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, Scott. Where we dropped the Kabilas off." There was silence for a few seconds, until Jeff spoke.

"Okay, Scott. Set off in Thunderbird 1. Gordon will give you the details when you're in the air."

"Yes, Father," Scott said, and started to walk off towards the lamps on the wall. Just then, John entered from outside and Alan and Tin Tin came in from the corridor.

"What's up, Dad?" asked John and Alan at the same time.

* * *

In Thunderbird 1, Scott was listening to Gordon telling him the details of the rescue. It was definitely the hospital Yerodin was at that had collapsed.

"Okay, Gordon. Thanks," he said, and switched off the communications link. He didn't really know what to think or say, now. The people he had come to think of as his friends were most likely trapped in the hospital, along with hundreds of others. He really hoped that they'd get to them in time.

Scott looked at the screen in front of him to see he was approaching Brisbane, Australia. He opened the window hatch to scan the area below. It was chaos. Badly designed buildings had just collapsed, and although a lot of the buildings had only got broken windows, the hospital wasn't one of them. It looked like it had just been bent over. On the streets, thousands of people were shouting and screaming, some running away and some trying to get into the hospital to find loved ones. There were police, but too little to hold back all the people, so some were pushing past the police and going into the hospital.

As Thunderbird 1 flew over, though, many looked up and the relief was visible on their faces. The Thunderbirds were here. They would save the day.

Scott shook his head and called his father.

"International Rescue from Thunderbird 1. Come in please."

"Yes, Scott."

"I've arrived at the danger zone, Father. It doesn't look too good. There's heavy structural damage to the hospital and a few other buildings. The entrance to the hospital is blocked by debris, though lots of people have been trying to get in there to find their friends and relatives. I think we're gonna have our work cut out for us on this one."

"Thanks, Scott." On the screen, Scott could see his father turn to face Virgil, Alan and John.

"Virgil, select Pod 5 with the Mole, Firefly and oxyhydnite cutting gear. Take Alan and John with you. This is gonna be a tough one."

"Yes, Dad," they chorused.

* * *

Scott sat impatiently at Mobile Control. Thunderbird 2 was _so_ slow!

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird 2. Virgil, what's your estimated time of arrival?" he asked his brother, wanting him to hurry up.

"ETA, 10 minutes, Scott."

"Can't you cut it a bit?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks," he said, and signed off. Scott found he had nothing much to do. He had worked out their plan of action, talked to the locals and sorted out the people who had death-wishes, so now he didn't know what to do. He never normally got this anxious on Mobile Control, did he?

He decided on running over their plan for rescuing people again. Virgil would arrive and unload the Firefly, then would clear the debris so they could use the Mole to dig underneath the hospital, ending up on the lower ground floor where all the supplies were kept. They would then split up and go to the different wings of the hospital, looking for the patients and evacuating them. If their paths were blocked they would use the cutting gear to get through.

Scott sighed. As easy as it sounded, he knew it wouldn't be. There had been an earthquake, so it was likely that there would be aftershocks, and the people they had to rescue weren't exactly fit and well anyway.

He was about to start pondering what to do again when he heard the sound of engines above him. It's about time too, Scott thought as his brother's big green bug came over to land.

**So, will International Rescue be able to save the Kabilas (and the day)? Will they come back safely too? Find out in the next chapter of Apple pies, girls and guys! **

**I did intend origionally to do a really long chapter, but I wouldn't have time and I figured you'd want the next chapter by now. I hope to do the next chapter soon, but that all depends on if I get lots of reviews. (He he) Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Searching and Finding

**Yay, next chapter. I'm sure you'll have realised by now that in my dictionary, the definition of 'soon' is probably quite a bit longer than yours. For that, I am very sorry. I guess I take too much time reading fanfiction and not enough time writing it. I also got a bit of writer's block which took a little time to throw off too. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. KatZen - I hope you don't mind me using an idea of yours in this. To everyone, if you haven't read 'Castaway' this will make no sense.**

Searching and Finding

A few hours passed, and many of the patients had been rescued by International Rescue. But something was troubling Scott and Alan. They still hadn't found any of the Kabilas or Will. It was almost as if they had disappeared into thin air.

Virgil, John and Alan were just getting ready to go in to the building to rescue more people when they heard a familiar voice.

"Scott! Alan!" They spun round to see Kya and Tawonga Kabilarun at full pelt towards them. Scott ran over from Mobile Control to meet them and Alan enveloped them in a hug. Dacia, Baba and Mamello followed closely behind them.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay," Scott told them with a smile. He then realised something which wiped the grin off his face. "Where are the others?"

* * *

Scott and Alan had grim faces as they listened to what Baba and Mamello had to say. Apparently they had gone to get some lunch while the others stayed at the hospital. They had felt the quake and looked over at the hospital to see it on the verge of collapse. A few minutes later, it had. They had tried to get back into the building to see if everyone was okay, but the street had been blocked by panicking people. They had stayed away from the scene until International Rescue had arrived, and on seeing Scott and Alan, had ran towards them.

"Right, so you say they were in the ER when it happened, which is in the east wing, right?" Scott queried, taking control.

"Yes," Baba confirmed.

"Okay, then. Virgil, John and Alan will go in down there and look for them. I'll stay here at Mobile Control," he commanded, frustrated that he could not go in and find them himself.

"What? You not going in to find them?" Tawonga asked, confused.

"No," Scott admitted. "I stay here and order people about."

"But I is thinking you save people. What you do here?" Kya chimed in.

"I decide on the plan of action, which is saving someone in its own right."

"Right. Plan of action. That seem boring and annoying," Tawonga told him.

"You have no idea," Scott muttered under his breath.

Virgil, sensing that Tawonga and Kya wanted Scott to go and save their family and so did Scott, had a great idea.

"Why don't I stay here at Mobile Control? Then you can go and look for them." Scott's eyes immediately brightened at the thought.

"Would you? Really? Gee, thanks, Virgil!"

"On one condition," Virgil warned.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Next time you try to steal some of Grandma's apple pie, tell me first and we'll go and steal it together. It'll save you getting hit with a wooden spoon." Scott laughed at this and then turned serious.

"Okay, so me, John and Alan will go in to look for them and the other missing people, and you'll stay here, Virgil, at Mobile Control."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sure, Scott."

"FAB, Scott."

* * *

Scott led John and Alan through the collapsed corridor, looking for survivors. Their path was frequently blocked by rubble and debris, and every now and again they had to move or cut objects to get through. It was very dark in there, so the three of them wore their helmets with lights on the front of them to see their way through.

"Hey, how are you guys doing? Everything okay?" Virgil asked from Mobile Control.

"Yeah, Virg," Scott answered. "We haven't found anyone yet, but I think we're nearing Yerodin's ward. Hopefully, they'll be there."

"FAB."

Scott and Alan continued walking, but John had stopped.

"Guys, I think you'd better take a look at this." Scott and Alan turned to look at him and saw the reason that he had stopped. A bent and dirty sign lay on the ground. It had obviously once been shining white and hanging from the ceiling for people to see as they walked. Now it was in pieces and covered in mud.

Alan stepped towards it. It may have been covered in mud, but it was probably still readable underneath. He bent down to scrape away the mud, when Scott and John pulled him back roughly.

"What are you doing?" Scott hissed.

"Looking to see what's underneath. It could tell us if we're going in the right direction and if we're nearing the Trauma Center."

"Alan, anything could happen from you touching that. You could get..." John started, but was cut off by Scott.

"To save you from the long talk you're about to get from John, just put your gloves on, eh?"

"Fine." Alan sighed and pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket. Once they were on, he wiped away some of the dirt off the sign and tried to read what it said.

"I think we're in luck. Trauma Center - right ahead. Come on." Alan got up and started to walk away, as Scott and John exchanged chances. John gave a shrug and they started to follow their younger brother down the corridor.

"Virg, we're approaching the Trauma Center now," Scott told his brother at Mobile Control. "With any luck we'll see them soon."

"Okay. According to Dacia, you need to turn right when you reach the main part of it. Then continue down and you'll be near where Yerodin is. She didn't specify a place exactly, but I guess she couldn't really remember. These hospitals are massive after all."

"Yeah. Well, thanks, Virgil. At least you managed to get her to tell you which way we have to go."

Sure enough, they reached a place where their path was split into two corridors. Scott led them down the right one, as Virgil had told him to. He kept his eyes peeled as they went, not wanting to miss anyone that may have been hidden or hurt. As he walked along, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A dark shape up ahead. As he got closer to it, Scott began to realise it was a person, well, two people and started to walk faster down to them. By the time he had got there, Alan and John had caught on and were now running towards him and the people on the ground. He crouched down to them and saw that they were a man and a woman, both with quite dark skin and dark hair. But as Scott began to hope, the man groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and Scott could see in the light that he was not Yerodin or Kimoni. He was just an ordinary civilian, caught in this disaster.

But still, International Rescue was there to help _everyone_, and so Alan and John helped the man up and checked him for injuries. It turned out his name was Nick Richards and he had fallen off his bike and broken his leg. He had lost his crutches in the earthquake but, apart from a few cuts and bruises, had escaped unscathed.

While they were doing that, Scott checked on the woman who had been beside him. He moved to beside her so he could see her face and shook her gently to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open after a few seconds and Scott's eyes opened wide with surprise and recognition.

"Scott!" she half-yelled, half-cried. "Stop shine light in eye!" Scott immediately turned the light away so it wasn't in her eyes. Alan and John who had turned to see what was going on, found much amusement in knowing their older commanding brother was being bossed around by the Kabila's family nurse. Alan, who had first been shocked and happy on finding out that she was okay, remembered when they had been on Kabila Island and Zanta had never let Scott out of her sight after he had tried to escape. Well, until he was nearly better again, that was. He also remembered that she had wanted money and was prepared to go to any length to get it, including killing Kimoni. He shuddered at the thought, but he knew she had changed her mind since then.

A minute later, Scott and Zanta started to continue the search for the others, while Alan and John helped Nick get back to safety. Scott had origionally wanted to go by himself, but Zanta wouldn't take no for an answer and argued until he gave up and let her come. As they walked, Scott asked her what had happened.

"Well, I with Yerodin, but then the ground shake and everyone panic. I tell them to stay in room, but little Malaika run out and I follow to find her. I think Kimoni and Adisa stay with Yerodin. So, I in corridor and everyone run to get out. I pushed along and lose sight of Malaika. In end I pass out."

"So, where was the room Yerodin was in?" Scott asked her.

"Was down here somewhere. I not sure where," Zanta told him, turning left at an intersection. "Wait! There t'is!" She pointed to a door to her right, and Scott pushed it open. Inside, it was a mess. The bed in the middle of the room was the only sign that it had been a hospital room, and not a war zone. The ceiling was caving in and so were the walls, and chairs and desks had been overturned. The window was smashed, although it didn't make a difference anyway, for it had been blocked by all the other rubble which had fallen inside and outside. The once-white walls had now turned grey with dust and debris, but none of this took Scott or Zanta's attention. All they saw were the huddled figures lying next to the bed. Kimoni, Will and Yerodin.

They ran over to them as fast as they could, crouching down next to them and trying to wake them up. Zanta got about assessing their injuries, and Scott watched and talked to them. Yerodin awoke quickly, as did Will, but Kimoni was a different matter. He had banged his head hard on the wall, during the earthquake, and just wouldn't wake up. Apart from this though, he had no visible injuries, though, nor did Will or Yerodin, except for where Yerodin had been stabbed with the spear, of course.

They were soon up off the floor, with Will and Scott carrying Kimoni and Zanta supporting her husband. They headed back to the entrance, all the time looking for Malaika and hoping to find her. As they approached the main part of the Trauma Center, though, they heard footsteps near. Scott looked up to see Alan and John running towards them.

"Alan! John! What is it? You look a little... flustered." Alan and John were both extremely red in the face, for having run all the way there, and were breathing heavily.

"Brains thinks there's gonna be an aftershock. A big one. We've gotta get out of here fast," Alan explained.

"Ah." Scott paused. "John - you take Kimoni and get everyone here back outside. I'm going after Malaika." Scott braced himself for the barrage of 'No, you can'ts', that he knew would come out of everyone's mouths. But they didn't come. Everyone knew how much Scott and Alan loved the little five year old, and even if they didn't, they'd heard Tawonga and Kya plead for them to find their little sister. They just accepted that Scott needed to go and find her, and he would argue until they'd give in otherwise. Only one person objected to this idea: Alan.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"FAB," Scott replied.

* * *

The oldest and youngest of the five brothers ran speedily down every corridor they could see to try and find Malaika, occasionally stopping when they saw something that looked like a person. It never was, though, and they were getting increasingly worried, as were the people back at base and the people outside. Brains had said that an aftershock was imminent and Gordon, in Thunderbird 5, had confirmed it. They only had a few minutes left before they had to evacuate, when...

"AFTERSHOCK!" Scott and Alan threw themselves to the ground as the ground began to shake. The noise of the building collapsing was deafening, but even through it they could hear someone screaming. A child screaming. Malaika screaming. Alan picked himself up and ran in the direction the sound was coming from, even with the ceiling falling all around them.

"ALAN!" Scott yelled after his brother. It was more than likely he'd be hit by some of the debris before he got anywhere, and he could get killed by a falling rock or pillar. So Scott got up and dodged the falling rubble to chase after his brother.

* * *

Alan hadn't got a clue what was going through his mind at this point. All he knew was that Malaika was nearby, and he had to find her. He didnt't realise Scott was right behind him. He didn't realise that Malaika had stopped screaming. And what he _definitely _didn't realise was that a beam was about to fall on top of him...

* * *

Scott pushed his brother to the ground as the beam fell, trapping his legs underneath. He gave a yelp as pain soared up his leg, but he didn't really care about that. He just needed to know Alan was okay.

"Alan, Alan, are you okay?" he asked him, trying to get his leg free so that he could get to his brother. He breathed a sigh of relief as Alan groaned from in front of him.

"Ow, my head! Why did you have push me over like that?"

"I think you'd have a bit worse headache if I hadn't Alan, believe me."

* * *

Alan didn't find the joke particularly funny, given the circumstances. He pulled himself up from the ground, and then realised something was a bit different. Well, Scott was lying on the floor, but that wasn't it. Oh, yeah, the aftershock had stopped!

"Hey, Scott. The aftershock has stopped!" he told his older brother.

"I realise that, Alan."

"So, why are you still lying on the floor then?"

"Uh, if you hadn't noticed, my leg is a little trapped under this big beam," Scott told him.

"Oh." Alan was silent for a moment. "Want me to help you lift it?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Once the beam was off Scott, he sat down on the ground and called Mobile Control while rubbing his sore and painful leg.

"Mobile Control from Scott Tracy. Come in Mobile Control."

"Scott!" Virgil cried happily.

"Are you and Alan okay? Brains is real sorry about getting the timing wrong."

"Oh, no. It's okay. Me and Alan are fine. We even know where Malaika is now, though we haven't found her. We're going to look for her in a minute. I just thought I'd better call you first."

"FAB." After Virgil had called off, Alan came over to talk to Scott.

"Well, I think Malaika is somewhere over in that direction," he said, pointing to his right. "We'll head there, and hopefully will be able to find her."

"FAB, Al."

* * *

Alan had his arm slung over Scott's shoulder as he helped him to walk down the corridor to where he thought Malaika was. They reached a room that said 'Store Room' on the crooked, falling apart door, and Alan grinned.

"Scott, we can find you some crutches in here. It's the store closet."

"No, Alan. That would be like stealing," Scott told him with a disapproving glance. "It's not as if I need them anyway. I'm fine."

"You're not fine, Scott. You can hardly walk. You probably twisted your ankle or something." Alan took his arm away, leaving Scott to wobble about for a few seconds before leaning on the door to keep upright.

"See, you can hardly keep your balance," he told him cheekily, starting to walk of down the corridor so Scott couldn't follow him. "I'll be looking for Malaika down here, okay?"

Scott rolled his eyes and thought about how annyoying little brothers could be. Seeing no other way to get around and wanting to find Malaika, he reached for the handle of the door, but soon decided against it, pushing the main bulk of the door with his arm. In any other situation he would have used his foot to kick it down, but that didn't seem like a particularly good idea at this time.

As the door opened, Scott's breath caught in his throat. Lying on the floor, covered by bandages and other things that had fallen from shelves, was Malaika. Her eyes were closed and she had a nasty cut on her leg, but she seemed okay.

Scott uncomfortably crouched down beside her and cleared some of the things off her.

"Hey, Mal. Are you okay?" he asked softly, and after a few seconds her eyes opened.

"'Cotty?" she asked, coughing slightly.

"Hey."

"'Cotty!" she cried and threw her arms around.

"Heya, Mally." He hugged her back for a few seconds, and then put her back down on the ground.

He held his watch up to near his face, and called Alan, as he didn't know where he had gone and it was easier to use his watch.

"Alan Tracy from Scott Tracy. Come in, Alan."

"Go ahead, Scott."

"I've found her." He could hear Alan sighing and then he spoke again.

"Great. Where was she?"

"In the store closet. I found her curled up underneath stuff that had fallen from shelves."

"I'll be right over."

"FAB," Scott signed off, and then proceeded to tell Virgil.

"Mobile Control from Scott Tracy. Come in, Mobile Control."

"This is Mobile Control. What is it, Scott?" Virgil asked.

"I've found Malaika. Alan's heading this way, and then we're leaving."

"It's good you've found her, but you may find a problem with getting out."

"Why?"

"Because when the aftershock happened, lots of rubble fell. It blocked the way out."

* * *

Alan rushed back, jumping over objects on the ground and dodging others. All he wanted to do now was get back to Scott and Malaika, and then get out. He couldn't bear to be in this hospital for much longer, especially as he hated them already. His memories of them were all bad.

He smiled as he saw his brother's bright blue uniform, and knew he was nearly back. He hadn't thought he had been that far away from the store closet, but it now appeared he had. Alan sped up as he got nearer to Malaika and Scott. Scott was propped up against the wall, holding some underarm crutches, with Malaika standing next to him, talking.

"Hey!" he called and, as they turned around, Malaika's eyes widened. She ran up to hug him, and he swept her up into his arms.

"Heya, Mal. It's great to see you, you know."

"Yep, I know." Alan pulled out of the embrace as Scott decided what to do.

"Okay, so we'll have to head back to near the entrance and sit tight, then."

"What, aren't we going to get out?" Alan asked incredulously.

"During the aftershock, lots of rubble and debris fell. It blocked the exit, so we'll just have to wait for Virgil and John to come and rescue us. They're using the Mole, I think and will get through near to the ER entrance. Though if it comes through near us, we'd better move."

"Yeah. Okay, then. Let's head there."

Scott and Alan arrived back at the entrance nearly 10 minutes later, having stopped a few times as Malaika had needed to rest. Eventually, Alan had picked her up and carried her back himself. But that hadn't been the only problem. With Scott's injured leg, he couldn't exactly move fast, even with crutches. He had had to move along at near a snail's pace.

Scott sat down on a seat that once might have been in good condition, and Alan lay Malaika down beside him, sitting down on the ground himself.

Suddenly, they heard a loud drilling noise and Scott and Alan's faces lit up. Their brothers had arrived to get them out.

A few seconds later a hole was appeared in the ground and the drill bit of the Mole could be seen. A couple of seconds after that, the whole of the Mole was visible and Alan, Scott and Malaika had to cover their ears from the noise. A hatch opened on the side of it and Alan ran towards it, holding Malaika. Scott obviously couldn't run, so instead fast-limped to it.

Inside, Virgil sat at the Main control system, while John sat on a seat nearby.

"Hey, guys. I see you made it," Virgil said, grinning.

"Just about," Scott said, grinning back. He, Alan and Malaika sat down on the benches and strapped themselves in as the hatch closed and the Mole began to ascend.

* * *

Once the Mole had surfaced they got Alan got up and picked Malaika up and Scott limped his way over to the door. However, this did not go unnoticed by Virgil and John.

"What happened?"

"What did you do to your leg?"

"Um, I guess I must have knocked it against something. It's fine. I'm okay." Scott inwardly groaned as Virgil and John showed unbelieving looks. He was a rubbish liar and he knew he was in for it now.

* * *

Alan got out while Virgil and John were fussing over Scott, and took Malaika over to where her family was waiting. He was to never forget the expressions on their faces as they saw her - particularly Tawonga and Kya's. It was a mixture of disbelief and joy, as they got up and ran towards their younger sister, which she did too. His smile was a massive one as he watched the scene unfold. Alan waved as they looked his way, and then walked back towards the Mole to help Scott escape Virgil and John's clutches.

**Ah, so sweet. I hope you enjoyed that and it was worth the wait to get something that long. There is one more chapter yet though, which I hope you'll enjoy - Scott and Virgil going to steal some apple pie. After all, they did make a deal, didn't they? **

**So, hopefully I will update very soon. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Clearing up and gearing down

**Hey. Sorry about the wait. I've had a lot on, as I had four teeth out in the week and I had writer's block, among other things. Thanks for your reviews. They're the only things that have motivated me to get going and write this week. I'm sorry also that this chapter doesn't have Scott and Virgil stealing apple pie. The next one will, I promise. So, on with the chapter.**

Clearing up and gearing down

Four men exited the massive drilling machine known as the Mole, all of them heading for where the injured were being treated.

"So," started Virgil. "Me and John will go and help the injured and pack everything away. Alan will go and make sure Scott gets his leg looked at." He turned to Alan. "_Make sure_ he doesn't wander off."

"Hey!" Scott protested. "I don't need a _babysitter_. Anyway, my leg is fine. I'm fine."

Immediately, Alan pulled away from Scott, who had been leaning on him to walk. Scott lost his balance and waved his arms about frantically before, finally, Virgil grabbed onto him to stop him falling over.

Alan had found the whole situation extremely amusing and Scott glared at him.

"That wasn't funny," he told him, while secretly trying not to laugh himself.

"It was and it just proved Virgil's point. Oh, and to add, I am _not_ your babysitter." Virgil and John both burst out laughing at this point and Scott found he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer either. The four of them would have looked complete idiots to any passers by. It was just as well there weren't any. They were all with the injured or the injured themselves.

A few seconds later, Scott had regained his composure and reminded the others that they had to be somewhere. With that, they got going again, to do their jobs.

* * *

As Virgil and John headed off, Scott found himself asking why Alan had wanted to come with him so much.

"Why would you think I wanted to?" Alan asked back.

"Well, Virgil would never have let me escape like that so easily. He would have wanted to make sure I was okay and I would have actually seen someone. You know Virgil."

"Yep. I was because I wanted to help you out. After all, you did kinda save me from a falling beam. I knew Virgil would never let you go anywhere, like to see the Kabilas, with your injured leg."

"Oh yeah, what happened to the Kabilas and to Malaika?"

"I took Mal back to them. They're all fine and glad to see her, except for Kimoni. I don't know how he's doing. Last time I saw him, he was unconscious."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. I'm glad the rest of them are okay, though. Anyway, thanks. I appreciate you coming with me like this. Will you help me escape?"

"Sorry, Scott. I'm gonna follow my orders. You're coming with me."

Scott groaned.

* * *

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first, Scott?" the doctor asked, tying a bandage around Scott's leg.

"Good news," Scott said hopefully.

"Your leg isn't broken."

Scott sighed with relief.

"The bad news is that your ankle is badly sprained and your leg is bleeding quite badly, so you'll have to use crutches for a few weeks. I'm just applying this bandage to stem the bleeding. Then I'll fetch you some crutches and you can be on your way."

The doctor had soon finished and was heading off to get some crutches.

Scott put his head in his hands miserably.

"Oh well, Scott," Alan told him, trying to cheer him up. "At least it can't get much worse."

Right at that moment, the doctor popped his head back into the room.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. No strenuous physical activities until your leg is healed. That includes most sports."

Scott looked like a child who had just lost his teddy. Then he pushed his head deeper down into his hands in despair.

"It looks like this is going to be a very hard 2 weeks, then," Alan said.

* * *

Kimoni groaned. His head was, how they said, 'killing him'. It felt like someone, possibly Zanta, had rammed a mallet into it. He wouldn't put it past her to do something like that, though.

He could hear voices, and one stood out the most. His brother, Yerodin's.

He opened his eyes in a flash, and immediately regretted it, for the searing pain that came with it was almost unbearable. He shut them quickly.

"Kimoni," several voices cried as soon as they realised he was awake. The remaining voices shouted words like 'Dad' and 'Father'.

Once he felt the pain had gone away slightly, he tried opening his eyes again. The pain wasn't so bad now and he looked around. He was in a reasonably-sized tent, on a small, but quite comfy bed with white sheets. His family was crowded all around him and a doctor was to his right, taking notes. The entrance to the tent was straight ahead of him, and as he looked around he saw someone was coming through, into the tent.

He wondered who it could be for a second until he saw a blond head of hair sticking through.

"Akin!" he cried - or croaked - and on seeing the second man,"Simba!"

Startled by his cry, everyone else in the tent turned to look at the newcomers. A lot of embracing and chatting followed, including a discussion on International Rescue. The doctor, who had been surprised that his patient knew IR, knew his time to leave and politely excused himself.

"So, you work for this international help service, is that it?" Kimoni asked.

"Well, you could say that," Scott told them. "Dad actually owns it and we pilot a Thunderbird each. I fly One, a sleek, reconnaissance rocket-plane. Virgil flies Two, a big green freighter that transports different rescue vehicles to the danger zone..."

"Oh," Will interrupted. "That must have been the one I saw, the one that landed on Manstracy Island. I wondered what the 'Thunderbirds' were then."

"Hhmmm," Scott coughed, trying to get everyone's attention back. "Oh, and we're not 'the Thunderbirds'; we're 'International Rescue'. So, Alan..."

"My turn to speak," Alan but in. "So, I fly Thunderbird 3, a massive orange spaceship..." This caught the attention of the kids, and they stared at him in awe.

"Yeah, cool, eh? She has these three chemical rockets down the side to boost her into space, so she can travel at 25,000 miles per hour!"

Most of the people in the room gasped. Scott, annoyed at how amazing Alan was making his ship seem, decided to join in.

"Thunderbird 1 actually travels within the vicinity of the atmosphere and goes at 15,000 miles per hour. She has a cool red nose cone and can fire _missiles_!" He knew this would interest people in the room and wasn't surprised when he saw their wide eyes.

"Yeah, well, Thunderbird 3 is 287 feet long!"

"Thunderbird 1 is small and sleek."

Alan was beginning to run out of ideas and so said, "Scott co-pilots Thunderbird 3, so he can't think she's that bad!"

"Alan pilots Thunderbird 1 when I'm in charge of International Rescue."

"You in charge of International Rescue sometime?" Malaika asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well, only when Dad's away," Scott told them, starting to realise they had revealed a little too much with their childish game than should have really been said.

"Look, none of you had better say a word about any of this to anyone, understood? If any of our enemies find out our secrets, they could use them for... well, they could use them to do bad things."

Everyone looked solemn as they nodded.

"Aw, Scott. Why d'you have to make everyone go all serious," Alan asked, looking at their grave faces. A smile passed over Tawonga, Kya and Malaika's faces, and he continued.

"So, we were saying before about the Thunderbirds, our craft. Next along the line is Thunderbird 4, I think. She's Gordon's and really fits the song, _Yellow Submarine, _except that we don't live in her. She's a small, one-man, yellow sub with fins and a battering ram that also doubles up as a light. Then there's the big tin can, Thunderbird 5. She's the space-station and we pick up all distress calls from there. When I say we, I mean me and John. She's John's most of the time but occasionally I take a spell of duty."

"Who's up there at the moment, then," Will asked.

"What do you mean?" Scott wondered aloud.

"Well, Alan's obviously here and John's over there." Scott and Alan spun around at the mention of their brother.

"John, what are you doing here?" Alan requested cheerfully.

"I came looking for you, as you were taking forever. Virgil was worried too, as it doesn't take two hours to see a doctor, unless something's wrong."

"Two hours? It's been that long?" Scott queried.

"Yes. But Virgil probably heard you as well, so he should be here in a few minutes."

"Heard us?"

"Yes. You were making a right racket."

"Oh." Scott and Alan were silent.

* * *

"So, what do you think you'll be doing now?" Virgil asked, as they prepared to leave.

"Well, we'll try and get permission to live on Kabila Island," Kimoni replied. "That is, once Yerodin is well again. What are you going to do, Adisa?"

"I hope to make a bit of money, and then, if you'll have me, will join you on Kabila Island."

"Of course, Adisa. We'd only be too glad to have you."

"There's just one thing, Kimoni," Scott said. "Take a radio and vid-phone so you can contact us any time you like. Here." He handed Kimoni a card with their number on it.

"Good luck!" Alan yelled, as Kimoni and his family walked away. "I'm sure Dad will only be too happy to hear from him again," he said to Scott, Virgil and John.

"Yeah. So, we're all done here. I'm gonna head back to Thunderbird 1," Scott told them.

"Oh no, you're not, Scott. Alan's gonna fly Thunderbird 1 back. You're going home in Thunderbird 2."

"What?! Since when?" Scott asked, disbelieving.

"Since Dad called and said he didn't want you flying back in Thunderbird 1, injured," John quipped.

"And with good reason, too," Virgil muttered.

Alan watched his brothers arguing from the back of the group. He had been right. It _was _going to be a hard 2 weeks.

**So, there we go. There's one more chapter left and then I'm starting on a new story. (sob, sob)**

**The only thing with my next story is that I'm going to write it all and then post it all in one go, so you guys don't have to wait for ages in between chapters. Good idea? Bad idea? Please tell me what you think. ****Also, please tell me what you think about this chapter! Please review! I'll try to update soon!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Lulu303**


	6. Easy as apple pie

**I am so so soooooooo sorry about the late update. I've had no time to do anything recently. And I always find final chapters hard. Anyway, this chapter is for Lissysue, who has reviewed for every chapter. Thanks! So, without further ado, here is Chapter 6: Easy as apple pie.**

Easy as apple pie

A week had passed since the rescue in Australia, and International Rescue had not yet been called out again. Most of the island's residents had spent their time relaxing by the pool or in it, or they had gone to the games room, for a game of billiards or some shooting practice.

On this particular afternoon, the four earth-bound Tracy brothers were in the games room, playing eight-ball. Scott and Virgil only had to pot the black eight-ball, but it was John and Alan's go and they still had a chance to win.

It was John's go, so he picked up his cue and brushed it against the blue chalk. He took aim at the solid orange ball and pushed the cue forward into the cue ball, which sped into the orange '5' ball and knocked it into the pocket.

"Yes!" Alan cried happily. "Good one, John." John shrugged and handed the cue to Alan.

Scott and Virgil watched on worriedly as Alan potted the green ball and John put the brown one in. Now only the black ball was left.

Alan took the cue and aimed.

His eldest and middle brothers were about to admit defeat as the cue ball flew across the table and hit the black '8' ball, pushing it towards a pocket.

"Nooo!" The youngest Tracy looked on in annoyance as it clipped the jaw and was deflected away. Scott smiled at his team mate and then started to decide which way he could pot the final ball. Once he was ready, he chalked his cue, aimed and sent the cue ball into the black ball. It ricocheted off the side of the table and shot into the nearest pocket.

Virgil's face lit up in delight and he held his hand out to his older brother in a high-five. Scott returned the gesture and turned back to John and Alan, who were looking rather dejected.

"Great game!" he said cheerily.

"Yeah, but you know we let you win," John told him.

"And why would you do that?" Virgil asked.

"Because we feel sorry for you..." John started.

"Yeah, you obviously can't play pool in your old age," Alan interrupted. John coughed sharply and glared at his younger brother.

"Excuse me?" he asked in mock-insult.

"Well, it is true. You are getting old now..." Alan jumped out of the way just as John's hand swiped at him, narrowly missing his two other brothers, who had wisely chosen to stay out of the argument.

Scott grabbed his crutches and made for the door, closely followed by Virgil.

"I think we'd better leave before things get out of hand," Scott advised and Virgil nodded.

"Good idea," he replied. They left the room, heading for the staircase that would take them to the upper floor and, eventually, to the lounge. Just as they were approaching it, the most delicious and wonderful smell hit them. They grinned at each other before rushing off to the kitchen.

* * *

Ruth Tracy, or Grandma as she was more widely known, kept a sharp eye on her apple pie while stirring the sauce for her main course, remembering the last time she had turned away from it. Her grandsons flocked towards apple pie like a bee to honey - especially Scott - so it wasn't surprising that they were constantly in her kitchen.

Just as she expected, Scott came limping through the door a moment later.

"Hey, Grandma," he said, smiling.

"Hello, Scott. What is it you want?"

"Dad wants to see you."

"Well, you can tell your father that if he wants to see me he can come down here himself. I'm not going right the way up there."

Scott obviously hadn't anticipated that answer and left, looking a little unsure of himself. Grandma realised something was up at this point and spun around, wandering which grandson was helping himself to her newly-baked goods.

"Virgil Tracy, put that plate down now," she warned. Her middle grandson obeyed and left the room quietly. She looked down at her apple pie and was glad to find Virgil hadn't managed to take any. Placing it back on the counter, she turned back to the door and awaited the arrival of her other pie-stealing grandsons.

* * *

"Now that didn't work..." Scott started, leaning against the wall outside the kitchen.

"You think?!" Virgil interrupted.

Scott ignored him and carried on.

"So we'll have to try something else."

"Too right you will," came a voice from behind them, causing them both to jump and spin around quickly.

"Oh, John, Alan, it's you," Virgil, said, relieved.

"Don't do that, okay? It scared the life outta me," Scott told them.

"Oh, we will," Alan grinned. "Anyway, I have a very good plan for distracting Grandma. This is what we do."

* * *

Grandma took the steak she had been cooking out of the oven and put it down on the work surface. Turning back around, she noticed Alan standing next to the door.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Hello, Alan. Is anything the matter?"

"Um, I wanna talk to you about, well, you know... Tin Tin."

"Oh, sure, Alan," Grandma smiled, taking her oven gloves off and placing them on a counter.

"I mean somewhere _private_. Walls have ears," he whispered dramatically, gesturing towards the door.

_Well, I guess I shouldn't really be leaving the kitchen_, Grandma thought. _But what harm can it do? _Ignoring the alarm bells in her head, she allowed curiosity to get the better of her and followed Alan out of the room.

* * *

As soon as Grandma and Alan were out of sight, his three earth-bound brothers crept not-so-silently into the kitchen and made for the pie. John reached it first and cut it into five slices, guarding it protectively by holding it in the air, much to the annoyance of Scott and Virgil. Neither of them could reach it because they were either too short or couldn't stand on one leg for long without falling over.

* * *

Alan, meanwhile, was walking with Grandma along the lower corridors so Scott, Virgil and John could slip in and out of the room unnoticed.

"So, Alan, what did you want to tell me about Tin Tin?" Grandma asked as they reached the Games Room.

"Well, she's been avoiding me. She was fine before the mission last week, but she's acting really strangely now. I don't know if she's been contacting Eddie Houseman or Will or what."

"Oh, her admirers. Well, I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get back to my..."

She was interrupted by a loud crash coming from behind her.

"Cooking." Grandma turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could towards the kitchen.

* * *

Scott wiped the warm sauce off his clothes and glared at John and Virgil.

"You'd better hope that comes off," he warned, trying to get up from the position he was in on the floor. How he had managed to get there, he didn't really know as it had all been a bit of a blur. First of all, Virgil had lunged at John to get the apple pie, but John had dodged to the side, knocking off the sauce on the stove. This had been sprayed all over Scott, but not before Virgil had knocked into him, pushing him onto the floor.

Just as Scott had nearly managed to stand up, John pushed him back onto the floor and crawled into a cupboard, gesturing for him to follow. Scott just looked on, confused and annoyed as Virgil hid in another. He only heard the footsteps a few seconds before the door opened, giving him just enough time to pull open a cupboard door, climb in, grab his crutches and close it. Needless to say, it was very cramped in there, but Scott knew, as his brothers all did, it was better than to face Grandma's wrath.

Although he couldn't see what was on, the yellings were enough. Grandma was _not_ happy.

* * *

Alan thought something had gone wrong with his plan the moment he heard the crash. Now that he could hear Grandma shouting, he knew completely that it had. Most likely, his brothers had messed about. And they said _he _was immature.

He skidded through the conference room and halted next to the door. He was about to go into the lounge when he heard Brains speaking. It sounded important.

"I c-can't, er, think of anything e-else it could, er, b-be, Mr Tr-Tracy. It has t-to b-be sabotage."

Alan wanted to listen more, but Tin Tin came in at that very moment.

"Oh, Alan. What's the matter?" she asked.

"I was just going into the lounge," he said, opening the door and rushing in. All eyes were on him.

"What is it, son?" his father questioned.

"Grandma," he replied, dropping down on his knees and crawling under the white Baby Grand piano. "If she comes in, I'm not here, okay?"

* * *

Grandma checked the room one last time before she decided the thieves must have fled into the dining room. She had wanted to look in the cupboards, but she didn't think it was worth it. Her back wasn't too good these days and her grandsons probably couldn't fit into them anyway.

As soon as Grandma entered the dining room, Scott, Virgil and John exited their hiding places, thanking God she hadn't seen them. John opened a drawer to reveal where he had hidden the apple pie and Virgil helped Scott up. They quickly left the room and travelled to the upper corridor, John and Virgil running up the stairs and Scott taking the lift. They sped through into the conference room and burst into the lounge, heading straight for the piano. They looked surprised upon realising Alan was already there, but tried to squeeze in nonetheless.

"Not you boys as well?" Jeff asked, exasperated. "You know you shouldn't steal your Grandmother's desserts. There's a reason why she keeps them until after dinner, you know."

"So we don't spoil our appetites," the four men chorused, rolling their eyes.

"Don't be rude," Jeff scolded. "Anyway, I think so that you don't spoil your appetites, you should give me some."

"That's not fair," Alan protested. "We worked hard to get this..." Suddenly everyone could hear footsteps approaching and so, to keep his father quiet, Scott nodded. Jeff gave an 'I knew you'd see it my way' smile and turned back to the door to see his mother enter, a wooden rolling pin clutched tightly in her small hands.

"Where are those sons of yours, Jefferson?! Because when I find them... well, let's just say they'll be doing a lot more than just cleaning up the kitchen!"

"Calm down, Mother..."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Do you even know what they did?"

"Well, no, but..."

"They stole they apple pie for tonight and they messed up my kitchen. There's sauce everywhere!"

"They did WHAT?!" Jeff thundered. "OK. Well, I think they went outside but if I find them, I will punish them myself."

"Thank you, Jeff," Grandma said gratefully, heading for the door.

* * *

Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Dad. I really thought you were going to tell her there."

"Yeah, you looked really angry," Virgil told him.

"I was," Jeff replied. "And I wasn't lying about punishing you either."

"What?!" Scott and Alan cried as they started to crawl out from under the piano. Jeff crouched down and stopped them from getting out.

"You can stop trying to crawl out of there and stay there for the rest of the afternoon. Unless, of course, there's a rescue. That is your punishment. "

The four brothers groaned. This was going to be hard.

"Oh, and I'd like my slice of apple pie."

John gave the plate to his father, who took the largest piece and crossed the room to sit behind his desk. He picked a fan up from the floor and turned it on, enjoying the cool air. He smiled at his sons, who were looking very miserable underneath the Baby Grand, and called over to them, "Lovely apple pie. Well done, boys."

As the apple pie was offered around, Alan couldn't help think about what he had heard earlier. Brains had said 'sabotage'. Had he been talking about Tracy One?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a temple in Malaysia, a bald man in a fancy red suit scowled. His brilliant plans had once again been unsuccessful. He had made his half-brother sabotage the systems of the Tracy family's jet after hearing that two of them were to go on holiday, but they had crashed in the wrong place. They had ended up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, instead of the Indian Ocean and he had been made a fool out of... again.

Well, he had an even more audacious plan for next time. Next time he would not fail. Next time, he would gain their secrets.

The Hood laughed a long and evil laugh.

**Well, that's it. You have your explanation. I hope it tied up any loose ends in the story. Liked this story? Didn't like this story? PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Oh, and by the way, no one said if they wanted the next story all at one time, so I am going to do that anyway. It might be a while, though, so be patient for the next one.**


End file.
